Kiszámítható?
by MargieM
Summary: Nem minden az, aminek látszik, és ezt Lisbon demonstrálja is!
1. Valaki kiszámítható?

**Ez a sztori egy ideje már körvonalazódott a fejemben, de a leírásáig csak most jutottam el.**

Minden egy péntek délután kezdődött. Az egész csapat a pihenőben ült, és pókerezett. Tengernyi szabadidejük volt, aznap senki sem akart gyilkolni Kaliforniában.

Már majdnem egy órája játszottak, és a tétnek használt sósmogyorók huszonhárom darab híján mind Patrick Jane-nél voltak. A hiányzó huszonhárom darab ugyanis Teresa Lisbon-é volt. Lisbon aznap még nem vesztett, pont úgy, ahogy Jane sem.

A csapat lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte az összecsapást.

Cho volt az utolsó, aki kiesett, az ő utolsó három mogyorója is ott hevert a tétnek fenntartott, szebb napokat is látott vodkáspohárban. Rigsby még talán tényező lehetett volna a játékban, de ő felfalta a saját mogyorói felét, ígyhát már semmije sem volt. Bár, ahogy ő mondta, inkább veszítsen teli hassal, minthogy ne élvezze a játékot!

Már csak egy kérdés maradt: Ki fog nyerni?

Mindenki első, meggondolatlan választása Patrick Jane lett volna, de mégis valami azt súgta a csapatnak, hogy talán mégsem ő lakik jól aznap mogyoróval.

Ahogy megnézte a lapjait, Jane elvigyorodott. Ránézett az előtte tornyosuló sósmogyoró halomra, majd lassan, pedánsan leszámolt huszonkét darabot a vodkáspohárba.

Ez mindenkit meglepett. Arra már rájöttek aznap, hogy Jane sosem kockáztat nagyot, inkább lassan, de biztosan gyűjti össze ellenfelei mogyoróit. Épp ezért, mindenki sejtette, hogy nem blöfföl.

Lisbon elhúzta a száját. A többiek nem tudták eldönteni, hogy a lapjait készül-e bedobni, vagy, hogy a férfit sajnálja-e. Az illegális szerencsejáték mennyiségét fokozandó, Cho megszólalt.

- Ötven dolcsit Jane-re. Benne vagytok?

Grace megrázta a fejét, tudta, fogadni csak az igazi gentlemanek szoktak. Ő pedig se gentle nem volt, se pedig men. Tehát hagyta a férfiakra a férfias játékot.

- Hetvenöt. Lisbonra.

- Te tudod.

Lisbon a kártyáira pillantott. Tekintete végigvándorolt a csapaton. Cho nem látszott túl izgatottnak, Rigsby már előre örült a hetvenöt dollárjának, Grace pedig kíváncsian figyelte az eseményeket. Végülis, neki semmi vesztenivalója nem volt. Tekintete végül a vele szemben ülő, pimaszul mosolygó tanácsadón állapodott meg.

Jane a mogyorókat rendezgette. Sorokba pakolta őket, majd újra összeseperte őket egy nagy kupacba. Kezét éppen elhúzta volna a kis kupactól, de egy pillanatra megtorpant. Végül felkapott egy szemet, és pimasz, kihívó vigyorral a szájába dobta.

Ez a vigyor volt az, ami arra késztette Lisbont, hogy tartsa a tétet. Sőt, emelje is.

- All-in.

Az összes előtte heverő mogyorót betolta az asztal közepére, a vodkáspohár mellé, mivel abba már nem igazán fért több.

Cho, aki abban a körben osztott, felfordította az utolsó közös lapot. Így az asztalon lévő öt lap a következő volt: káró kettes, kőr dáma, pikk nyolcas, kőr király és az utolsó pikk tízes.

Jane elégedett vigyora még szélesebbre húzódott. Lisbon a kártyáiba pillantott. Majd a férfi magabiztos arcára. Visszanézett a lapjaiba.

- Bocs fiúk, nem ma.

És bedobta. Mielőtt bárki bármit tehetett volna, összeszedte a paklit. Jane elégedetten nyúlt jól megérdemelt sósmogyorói felé.

- Nyertél Jane. – mondta, és mielőtt a férfi besöpörhette volna a nyereményét, egyet még megevett belőle

Egy pillanatig senki sem szólt. Végül Cho törte meg a csendet.

- Hetvenöt dollárral jössz, Rigsby!

- Nem ötven volt?

De mindenki tudta, hogy nem.

- Hatvanban kiegyezem.

Rigsby bosszúsan nyúlt a tárcájáért.

- Nem tudom ti mit terveztetek ma estére, de aki szabad, azt meghívom egy sörre, a mogyoró mellé.

- Akkor megehetjük? – Rigsby mársem volt olyan szomorú a hatvan dollárja miatt

Jane bólintott.

- Én megyek. – szólt Cho

Lisbon és Rigsby egyszerre bólintott. A tekintetek Grace-re szegeződtek.

- Öhm… nekem sincsenek terveim…

Így hát, jobb tervek híján, elindult inni. Nem messze volt egy vendéglátóipari egység, aminek ajtaja fölé ugyan nagy betűkkel ki volt írva, hogy bár, mégis inkább csak egy vidéki kocsmára hasonlított.

A _bárban _nyolc-tíz ember lézengett, beszélgetett. Jane körülpillantott. Választása az egyik sarokasztalra esett. A csapat nem ellenkezett, miért is tették volna?

- Lisbonnak sör, ti is azt kértek?

Mindhárman bólintottak. Jane elment, hogy megrendelje az italt.

- Mik voltak a lapjaid? – kérdezte pár pillanattal később Rigsby?

- Nem volt semmim se.

- Akkor miért adtad meg a tétet?

Lisbon nagyot sóhajtott. Mielőtt még válaszolhatott volna, megérkezett Jane és a csapos, aki segített neki kivinni a söröket.

- Wow, Jane! Hogy vetted rá ezt a nőt, hogy segítsen? – kérdezte Grace, miután a csapos otthagyta őket – Én már jártam korábban itt, rémesen ellenséges volt!

- Jókor mondtam jót.

Egy pár pillanatig csendben itták a söreiket. Végül Cho szólalt meg.

- Mit gondolsz Rigsby, billiárdon vissza tudnád nyerni a hatvan dollárod?

A férfinak felcsillant a szeme.

- Természetesen!

- Na, gyere.

Ahogy a két férfi elindult a billiárdasztal felé, Grace egy pillanatig hezitált, majd követte őket. Nem tudta mi késztette rá, talán az, hogy látni akarta a férfias küzdelmet, talán valami teljesen más.

Lisbon egy pár pillanatig nézte a billiárdozókat, majd figyelme visszaterelődött a sörére. Egy pillanatig azt bámulta, végül Jane felé fordult.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy sört fogok kérni? Ilyen unalmas lennék? Csak sör?

Jane egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, bár talán csak fokozta a hangulatot. A férfinél sosem lehetett tudni az ilyesmit. Végül megszólalt.

- Egyáltalán nem vagy unalmas. Inkább csak… – egy pillanatra megint szünetet tartott, azon gondolkodott, hogy mondhatná el a véleményét anélkül, hogy megbántaná a nőt – Kiszámítható.

- Kiszámítható? – a nő hangja egyszerre bánatos és sértődött – Azt is tudtad, hogy egy ászom és egy bubim volt? Hogy sorom volt? Hogy nem akartalak megszégyeníteni a csapat előtt?

Mielőtt Jane válaszolhatott volna, Rigsby diadalkiáltása töltötte be az egész termet. Nem annak örült, hogy nyert, hanem annak Cho elvétette az utolsó golyót. Jane meg akart szólalni, de Lisbon felállt és a pulthoz ment.

Annak ellenére, amit alig egy perccel korábban mondott, Jane-nek ötlete sem volt, hogy mit akarhat a nő. Talán csak egyedül akar lenni egy kicsit? Jane nagyon remélte, hogy csak ennyiről van szó.

Lisbon mondott valamit a pultosnak, de Jane nem tudott rájönni arra, hogy mit mondhatott. Aztán, amikor a nő egy üvegért nyúlt, rájött, hogy mi történik. Nem tudta mit tervezhet a nő, nem hitte, hogy az italválasztással akarja megcáfolni.

Lisbon megfogta az apró poharat, majd egy húzásra megitta a színtelen folyadékot. _Biztos vodka – _gondolta Jane_ – tequilát nem inna, az kiszámítható lenne._

De a férfi tévedett.

- Na, most ki az okosabb? – mormogta maga elé Lisbon és felhajtotta a tequiláját

Egy pillanatig még bámulta maga előtt a pultot, majd vett egy nagy levegőt és felpattant a bárszékről.

Jane messziről figyelte a nőt, nem tudta mire készülhet. Lisbon megfordult. A férfi látta, ahogy a nő körbepillant a bárban. Mintha hezitált volna, mielőtt megtesz valamit. Már csak egy kérdés marad: Mit tervezhet? Jane nem akarta tudni, de tudta, ha tesz valamit, azzal megöli a nő megmaradt önbizalmát is. Ami nem lett volna egy bölcs tett. Végülis, olyan nagy őrültséget nem csinálhat.

De Lisbon erre rácáfolni látszott. Elindult a billiárdasztal felé. Rigsby mellé lépett. Jane nagyot nyelt.

- Jé, szia Lisbo-

Lisbon kezeivel közrefogta a férfi arcát, és megcsókolta. Lassan, mélyen, minden pillanatát kiélvezve.

Jane és Grace, a két ember, akiknek ez nagyon, nagyon rosszul esett, lepottyant állaikat keresték a padlón. Cho pedig, mintha csak egy gólt ünnepelne, hurrázni kezdett.

Mire mind felocsúdtak, Lisbon mát el is tűnt.

Jane megpróbálta meglepetését palástolni. Ugyanis nem abban állt a képessége, hogy pókerarca volt, hanem abban, hogy szinte soha nem lepődött meg. Ám a nő most _tényleg_ meglepte.

Grace szintén döbbenten, de talán kicsit sértettebb volt, mint Jane. Végülis, Rigsby az _övé_ volt. Ha a férfi nem is tudott róla, Lisbonnak, akárcsak a többi kívülállónak, látnia kellett, hogy milyen birtoklóan szokta méregetni.

Rigsby csak állt, a billiárdasztal mellett, teljesen megsemmisülve, egy apró rúzsnyommal a szája szélén. Illetve, nem is volt olyan apró. Egyik kezében a dákót szorongatta, ami szép lassan kicsúszott a markából.

Senki sem tudta, hogy mi sokkolta ennyire, elvégre ő volt az egyetlen ember, akinek feltétel nélkül élveznie kellett a dolgot. Ha nem élvezte, akkor miért nem ellenkezett?

Cho lassan körülnézett.

- Mi történt?

- Lisbon történt! – Grace a fogai közt préselte ki a szavakat

- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy Lisbon történt?

- Idejött, és ledugta a nyelvét Rigsby torkán. Te vak vagy, vagy mi?

- Nem, csak ünnepeltem. Az újabb hatvan dolláromat. Tényleg, Rigsby, megkaphatnám?

Rigsby még mindig sokkos állapotban bámult valamit, ami valószínűleg egy másik dimenzióban helyezkedett el. De a hangokra reagálni látszott, egyik keze a zsebébe süllyedt, és átadta Cho pénzét.

- Jólvan fiúk. Én most hazamegyek a százhúsz ropogós dollárommal. Jó éjt!

Mire Rigsby magához tért a sokkból, Cho már el is tűnt. Senki sem látta, ahogy elmegy, Rigsby pedig kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy az asztal alatt egy féreglyuk van. Máskülönben hová tűnt Lisbon és Cho ilyen gyorsan?

Végül aztán Rigsby és Grace visszatértek az asztalhoz, a söreik mellé. Csendben ittak, mindannyian némán emésztették a történteket. Végül Jane szólalt meg.

- Azt hiszem, én visszamegyek a központba. Viszlát holnap.

És ahogy mondta, elindult a kapitányságra. Grace és Rigsby még mindig csendben alkoholizáltak. Egyikük sem tudta, mit kéne gondolnia. Végül aztán Grace törte meg a kínos csendet, mert a féltékeny éne erősebb volt, mint az, amelyik a dolog csendben elfelejtése mellett voksolt.

- Megcsókoltad. – a nő hangja sértődött volt

Rigsby valószínűleg félrenyelte a sörét, ugyanis hangosan köhögni és fulladozni kezdett. Az is csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy nem történt nagyobb baja, de Grace nem törődött vele.

- Ő csókolt meg engem!

- Visszacsókoltál!

Egyiküknek sem tűnt fel, hogy pontosan úgy veszekednek, mintha nem szakításban lettek volna…

- Tudod te, milyen jól csókol Lisbon?

Grace majdnem rávágta, hogy 'Igen!' de aztán a józanesze közbeszólt, és inkább ő is megcsókolta a férfit.

Megpróbálta nem érezni Lisbon szájfényének az ízét, és egy pár pillanat után már fel sem tűnt neki. A maratoni csók első perce után pedig már egyáltalán nem is érezte. Grace legbelső, egoista énje most táncolt örömében. Jobban kell csókolnia, mint ahogy Lisbon teszi, hiszen a férfi nem húzódott el. A tudata racionális részének pedig nem volt szíve közölni vele, hogy annak idején Lisbon húzódott el, nem a férfi. Aztán mikor már tényleg az oxigénhiányos állapot határain táncoltak, a nő végül elhúzta ajkát a férfiétól.

- Tudod te, milyen jól csókolsz? – mondta, helyesebben lihegte Rigsby

Grace csak halkan kuncogott. Már nem is érdekelte annyira mi lelte Lisbont, hogy megcsókolta a férfit. Mostmár volt fontosabb dolga is.

**Noshát... Eredetileg Jisbon lett volna! Sőt, az is lesz, de asszem egy külön fejezetben... Addigis, ide nyugodtan lehet kommentelni ;)**


	2. És ezt a valakit Patrick Janenek hívják

**Most pedig itt a sztori másik fele. Lehet örülni, ez tényleg Lisbonról és Jane-ről szól.**

Lisbon nem tudta, hová mehetne, miután eljött a bárból. Nem mehetett haza, vagy az irodába, nem akarta jobban megalapozni Jane kijelentését a természetéről. Nem, ma este megcáfol mindent, amit a férfi hitt róla.

Pár pillanat néma gondolkodás után azonban mégis a CBI központ felé vette az irányt, rájött mit kell tennie.

Cho igazat mondott, amikor azt mondta, hogy haza fog menni. De ez teljesen lényegtelen Teresa Lisbon és Patrick Jane szempontjából. Viszont fontosnak tartom megemlíteni, mivel ez azt is jelenti, hogy véletlenül sem ment vissza a CBI központba. Nem, a nő egyedül volt.

Ámde amikor Patrick Jane azt mondta, hogy visszamegy a központba, hazudott. Állításával ellentétben Teresa Lisbon lakása felé vette az irányt. Az út nem volt túl hosszú, mivel a nő különösen közel lakott a központhoz. Nem véletlenül, hiszen ezzel próbálta meg rövidíteni a napi utazását, és hosszabbá tenni az alvásra fordítható szabadidejét. Így aztán Jane útja még gyalog sem telt több időbe tizenöt percnél.

Azt hitte, a nő otthon lesz, mégis maga nyitotta ki az ajtót. Nem kellett feltörnie a zárat, az évek során titokban már Lisbon egész kulcscsomóját lemásolta a régi jó kulcsot-a-gyurmába módszerrel.

Ahogy belépett, szemfájdító sötétség fogadta. Nem látta Lisbon cipőit, vagy kabátját, de azért úgy döntött, hogy körülnéz a lakásban. Lassan körbesétált, de egyik szobában sem találta meg a nőt. Rögtön tudta, hogy Lisbon nem fog hazamenni. Talán másnap, de Jane ebben sem volt teljesen biztos.

Lisbonnak máshol kell keresnie. Egy hely maradt, ahová a nő mehetett: Az iroda.

Így hát Jane elindult vissza a központba. Tehát, ha nem vesszük olyan szigorúan a dolgot, akkor azt tette, amit először mondott a többieknek. Gyorsan haladt, egyik pici lábikóját a másik után rakva. Alig tíz perc múlva megállt a CBI központja előtt. Ahogy felpillantott a föléje tornyosuló épületre, furcsa előérzete támadt.

Belépett. Odaköszönt az éjszakai portásnak, Lou-nak, majd felfelé vette az irányt, Lisbon irodája felé. A liftben lassan teltek a pillanatok, még sosem érezte olyan lassúnak a felfelé vezető utat, mint aznap. Mióta a nő megcsókolta Rigsby-t, Jane már nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem fog őrültséget csinálni. Sőt, Jane semmiben sem volt már biztos. Egyre kétségbeesettebben meg akarta találni a nőt. Hangos sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, amikor a lift végre megállt az első emeleten.

Ahogy kiszállt a liftből és elindult Lisbon irodája felé, szinte rögtön észrevette, hogy a szobában ég a villany. Kissé megszaporázta a lépteit, nem akart nagyon sietni, nehogy a nő rájöjjön az aggodalmára. Azzal, hogy égve hagyta a villanyt, még akaratlanul is a kezére játszott, a férfi nyugodtan mondhatta, hogy csak a lámpát látta meg. Ami természetesen hazugság lenne, de Patrick Jane jó ideje nem érzett lelkiismeret-furdalást, amikor hazudott.

Ahogy belépett Lisbon irodájába, nagyon meglepődött. A szoba ugyanis üres volt. Egyedül az asztalilámpa égett, nem meglepően az asztalon.

Ahogy közelebb lépett, hogy lekapcsolja, meglátott egy borítékot az asztalon, rajta a nevével. Nem kellett megerőltetnie magát, tudta, hogy a nő járt ott, a lámpa hőmérsékletéből ítélve – amit okosan leellenőrzött – nem is régen.

A betűk nem olyanok voltak, mint Lisbon kézírása. Mégis érezte a levélen a nő illatát, szinte látta maga előtt ahogy Lisbon a levelet írja, és ahogy jobban megnézte a kézírást, a nagy, hurkos betűket, egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy a nő írta. A szöveg is ezt támasztotta alá.

_Patrick… Most tényleg nagyon okosnak hiszed magad, ugye? De úgysem fogsz megtalálni, szóval akár hagyhatod is a fenébe a dolgot. Menj inkább aludni, késő van már a játékokhoz._

Jane még egy pillanatig ott állt az asztal mellett, kezében a levéllel, és gondolkodott. Ahogy a zsebébe süllyesztette a papírt, az orrát megcsapta valami. A tequila utánozhatatlan illata. Ahogy mélyet szippantott a levegőből, és jobban körülnézett, észrevette, hogy a szag a kukában heverő üres palackból árad.

Szuper. Lisbon már se nem meggondolt, se nem dehidratált. Nem baj, per pillanat elég annyit tudnia, hogy messzire még nem juthatott. De azt, hogy milyen irányba indulhatott, azt Jane elgondolni sem tudta.

Talán jobb lenne követni a nő tanácsát, és lefeküdni aludni? Határozottan! Tehát Jane elindult a padlása felé. Felballagott az oldallépcsőn, és nagyokat ásítva letért az apró folyosóra, ami az ő kis zugának ajtajához vezetett. Ahogy kissé csoszogva haladt az ajtó felé, lába beleakadt valamibe. Meglepődött, itt soha senki nem szemetelt.

Lehajolt, hogy megnézze mibe rúgott bele. Szinte az orráig sem látott. Kezei szövetet tapintottak. Ahogy felállt, és a holdfény felé tartotta a ruhadarabot, ráismert. A fekete vászondarab nem volt más, mint Teresa Lisbon dzsekije. Nagyot nyelt, és lassan visszafordult.

A holdfény nem volt elég erős, hogy tisztán lássa, de szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a fekete paca a lépcsőfordulóban Lisbon cipője, amit korábban észrevétlenül átlépett.

És, ahogy visszafordult az ajtó felé, még néhány pacát vélt felfedezni a nyikorgó padlón. Az első karnyújtásnyira volt tőle. Ahogy felvette, rájött, hogy egy nadrág az. Még nagyobbat nyelt, mint a zakó megtalálásnak pillanatában. Ez már tényleg nem lehet véletlen!

A következő ruhadarab nem volt más mint Lisbon halványrózsaszín blúza. Nem tudta, illetve nem mert belegondolni, hogy mi lehet az utolsó kupac, közvetlen az ajtó előtt. Ahogy felemelte, először nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi az. Végül, amikor jobban megnézte, talált az anyagra tűzve egy cetlit.

_Bocs, de más már nem volt rajtam_

Az M-betű vége kissé el volt húzva, mintha valamit még akart volna írni a nő, de meggondolta volna magát. Újra az anyagot kezdte tanulmányozni, és végül ráeszmélt, hogy a saját párnahuzatával néz farkasszemet.

Jane nem tudta mit tegyen. Menjen be? Egyáltalán, mi várhatja odabenn? Nem akart belegondolni, hogy mi lehet odabent, de végül döntött.

Lassan a kilincs felé nyúlt, és lenyomta. Egy pillanatig még hezitált, mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót. Ahogy belépett, tekintete óhatatlanul is az ágyára esett. De az teljesen üres volt. Maga sem tudta miért, de csalódottságot érzett. Szinte szomorúan lépett az ablakhoz, bár nem tudta, hogy mi törte ennyire le. Maga sem hihette, hogy a nő az ágyában fogja várni…

Hallotta, ahogy az ajtó becsapódik, de nem tulajdonított neki különösebb figyelmet. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem hallotta a nő hangját a háta mögül.

- Ilyen könnyen feladod?

**Vége.**

**Ez az a pont, ahonnan nem vállalok felelősséget az ő tetteikért, nem szeretnék elrontani egy ilyen szép sztorit, egy másik kategória besorolással, jó ez így :) **

**Minden véleményt elfogadok, és legyetek tekintettel arra, hogy most hajnali három lesz. Ez minden helyesírási hibára választ ad szerintem. **


End file.
